


E male ana 'oe ia'u?

by transmasc_jamestkirk



Series: Proposal Fic-tacular [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, its just a cute marriage proposal folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transmasc_jamestkirk/pseuds/transmasc_jamestkirk
Summary: Daniel Williams was wholeheartedly, head-over-heels in love with Steve McGarrett and he wouldn’t change it for anything.





	E male ana 'oe ia'u?

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching a video compilation of queer proposals and crying bc im a sap (which i feel like is the pride month MOOD) and I got this idea. I think I'm gonna try to make it a series of proposal fics for some of my favorite ships. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

It was a beautiful day to go out and celebrate. It was a wonderful Friday evening, the case had been solved without a hitch, and everyone was in good spirits. As the team gathered for dinner and drinks at Kamekona’s truck, a sort of electricity filled the air. Steve looked sort of nervous, but he seemed in a good mood, so Danny decided he’d ask the man later what was bothering him. Besides, he was distracted by Charlie and Grace, not to mention Lou’s kids.

The evening was progressing well- full of fond memories, laughter, and good food. As they were finishing eating, Danny noticed Steve lean over and whisper something into his kids’ ears, huge smiles lighting up their faces.

“We will be right back.” Steve stated, and the kids ran behind Kamekona’s truck.

Suspicion began welling up in Danny, as Steve and the kids conspiring never ended well for him. His suspicion only grew as he saw Adam on Steve’s phone.

“What’s going on here?” He asked, the team trying to suppress their smiles.

“Nothin’s going on Danny, I think you need to relax a little.” Junior responded.

“I swear if you guys prank me or something, payback will be a bitch.” Their smiles only grew.

The kids ran back around, minus Steve.

“Close your eyes, Danno.” Grace said.

“Grace-“

“Just do it! I promise it will be fine.” Sighing, Danny closed his eyes.

Each kid took one of his hands and led him to a spot a couple feet away from the table he had been sitting at. What Danny didn’t see was everyone pull out their phones to take photos and videos, and Adam holding up Steve’s phone with Danny’s family on skype.

“Keep your eyes closed. We love you.”

“We love you!” Charlie echoed, and Danny couldn’t help but smile.

“I love you guys too.”

A moment later he heard Steve’s voice.

“Open your eyes, Danno.” He said softly.

Steve stood in front of him dressed to the nines in a beautiful gray suit that Danny had never seen before.

“Danny, you've been my best friend and my partner for 9 years, and despite everything we’ve been through, I wouldn't change a thing. The last couple years of being able to wake up next to you have been the best I have ever experienced. You’re the best man I have ever met and you truly make me better every day. I know I'm not the best at expressing my emotions, but I can't imagine anything but spending the rest of my life with you.” He paused and dropped to one knee, holding a ring box out. “Daniel Williams, will you marry me?”

Danny was pretty sure his heart was skipping beats. Steve was the greatest man he had ever known, and here he was telling _Danny_ how incredible he was. If you had asked him a few years ago, Danny would have said that he would never get married again, but now he couldn’t imagine anything but marrying Steven Jack McGarrett.

“Of course, you sap.”

The team exploded into cheers as Steve kissed all the air out of his lungs. As they broke apart, they saw the loving, and a little teary (though Lou will deny that to the end of his days), faces of their ohana. Even Kamekona and Flippa were crying.

Grace and Charlie quickly gave Danny huge hugs.

“There’s nobody else I’d rather you marry than Uncle Steve- though I think we need to come up with a new name for him now. What do you think, Charlie?” Grace asked.

“Papa Steve!”

“Papa Steve, I like that. We’ve got a Danno, Step-Stan, and Papa Steve.” Grace stated, a big smile adorning her face.

Now it was Steve and Danny’s turn to cry as they hugged the kids.

“Grace, Charlie, I would be honored to be Papa Steve. I love you both so much.”

“Hey, if there’s much more crying we’re gonna be underwater!” Lou yelled.

The group laughed and made their way back to the table. They talked to Danny’s family for a few minutes before hanging up and turning their focus back to their team.

“Congrats you guys!” Tani exclaimed. “I honestly can’t imagine two people better suited for each other than you two.”

The rest of the group echoed her sentiments, each congratulating them in their own way. It was cheesy, but the only time Danny could remember being that happy was when Grace was born. He was happy, content in a way he hadn’t been in a long time.

Daniel Williams was wholeheartedly, head-over-heels in love with Steve McGarrett and he wouldn’t change it for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this and please don't be afraid to comment! Love ya
> 
> Title means "Will you marry me?" in Hawaiian


End file.
